Rendering mapping data to a user display can be computationally demanding. On some user platforms, graphics and text of a mapped area may not be displayed in a useful manner, or at all, for a delayed period of time after initiation of a mapping request. These delays in rendering of mapping data are due, in part, to the fact that data may be retrieved from a variety of different sources and/or in a variety of different data formats. Requests to many different data sources (e.g., different databases for geography data, road data, mountain data, water data, etc.), can congest available data channels. Further, different types of mapping data may be retrieved in different formats (e.g., image data, vector data, etc.) that are not combinable without substantial processing.